


Impossible

by Resacon1990



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pure unashamed fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q was quite literally impossible to watch movies with sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

Q was literally impossible to watch movies with. Well, not all movies per-say, but definitely the spy ones. Whilst James would sit and/or lie there contently, watching as men and women did impossible stunts that even  _he_ couldn't pull off and sometimes gathering hints on what he could do next time he was in the field, Q would glare at the screen and point out everything that was wrong with the whole scenario.

Normally James could handle it.

 _Normally_ did not include today.

He'd just gotten back from chasing a madman around China and Amsterdam, because they had total relevance to each other obviously, being molested by thousands of ladies desperate for a quick lay, yanking a stolen hard drive from a dying mans grip that contained only M knows what, flying around the world almost twice and from running a zoo. Because the bad guy this time had a soft spot for warm fuzzy things and tigers that ate people.

Wacko.

But all he wanted, after dropping down in a chair in Q's office and allowing the other to fuss over him like some sort of immature and snarky mother-hen, was to be taken home  _by_ Q and be allowed to have a quiet night while watching a mindless movie he could fall asleep to with Q wrapped up beside him.

He'd got half of that.

"That's impossible," Q groaned for the third time that night, and James, who normally held a lot of patience, had to resist the urge to smash the kid over the head with a pillow. Instead he just readjusted his elbow and refitted his body along Q's, touching every part of him. He'd really missed him the three weeks he'd been away, had wanted him instead of the crazy hormonal woman that had thrown themselves on him. He gently hummed in acknowledgement though when Q wriggled slightly from where he was lying against him, his head sliding over the pillow it was on and his hair tickling James' elbow as he looked up at him.

"That code he's typing, it would lead to hacking into the Burger King files of previous orders instead of Military Intelligence," Q continued afterwards, turning back to look, his hands running down to his stomach to wrap around James'. The agent wasn't too happy that his gentle stroking of soft skin was stopped, and he looked down to see Q glaring at the screen.

"And the  _way_ he's  _typing_ is a disgrace!" Q cried as the screen flickered to the programmer's hands. "I mean, he could easily get  _cramps_ doing that, and the right code is at  _least_ another thousand numbers-" he was cut off as he looked up at James, probably seeking some sort of confirmation but was stopped short by the agents raised eyebrow before he was descending down onto those lips, kissing the Quartermaster quiet. He heard the soft gasp below him, making him smile, before Q was squeezing their entwined hands and his other came up to grasp James' shirt and tug him down.

When they pulled away, James was delighted to see a small look of wonder on the others face, the glasses hanging awkwardly and lips shiny from the few tongue swipes James had managed to get in. Q blushed lightly, the red dotting his cheeks and James wasn't ashamed to admit the other was adorable as he looked away before rolling over and curling into James' chest, their joint hands resting between them whilst Q's free one stayed tangled in James' shirt.

The agent smiled as he looked away, eyes focusing back on the screen as an explosion took it over, the sound making Q jump and snuggle deeper into him.

Q was impossible to watch movies with, but sometimes…

He kissed the others head, the dark hair brushing his lips and cheeks.

Sometimes he was perfect too.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever 00Q! Best couple. Ever. Like man, I love it.
> 
> Based on a Tumblr picture I saw! Who ever drew it, I thank you, because damn you're amazing.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumb-one-er?](http://resacon1990.tumblr.com/)


End file.
